Romanticide
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Oneshot. Both versions herePolish and English here. About love, the most powerful and pure of all, a love that kills. PL: O miłości najpotężniejszej ze wszystkich i najczystszej, o miłości, która zabija.
1. ENGLISH

Romanticide ENG.

The wind blew delicately, yet with a piercing chill even though the Sun shining with its biggest intense, just as if it didn't want to cause problems but still had in mind to clearly notice its presence. A presence not to be avoided, not to be denied. Just the same as the situation of the man who experienced the breeze looked like.

Like if the wind had any wants.

And it doesn't but he had a need: he had the urge to get away from this moment and from what it had brought with itself, so he stared as hard as he could at the yellow sphere in the sky, and he already almost went blind because of its light.

But the runaway couldn't last forever.

'You know…' he heard and at the same moment he felt a conforming touch, as weak as a memory of a last year's snow 'cats, they purr even when they are dying…'the voice muted for a moment 'Do you understand me?'

The man who stared at the sun remained silent.

'Look at me, Vegeta' the voice went on, still delicate, but now more definite, even though it was weaker with every note in it.

The second one reacted on his name as if it would be the sound of scratching a wall with nails. Eventually he turned back, maybe not to hear his name anymore.

He turned and looked down, or rather he hit a one point of a bloodied chest with his gaze, to see this point only, more and more blurred and nothing beside that.

And to never look into his eyes.

'You're staring at the blood' noticed the man who laid on the ground, and he smiled just as an understanding teacher to his unruly pupil. 'You were meant to look at me'.

The man who was called Vegeta unsurely moved his gaze on the face of a man, so much younger than him, a face so pale, almost transparent, and on it there was the smile, that usually eased everyone around and as for him now, it made him go over the borders of insanity.

His trembling hand ran without knowing through the body bathed in the shades of redness, but it slowly stopped its journey when it came closer to the biggest of the wounds.

The black-haired youth, still, but more blurry able to see the fear coming out through the Saiyan's hand, he moved it back and with effort raised his own to his face and started to caress the smooth cheek. He registered that the man's face reddened with the delicate scarlet of blood curls into a complicated grimace of sorrow, anger and denial.

'Be here with me while you still can. My next lover will be Thanatos, and I can hear his steps right now, so listen to me then. I want you to understand'.

Vegeta tried to focus on the blackness of the other man's gaze. He nodded his head in the gesture of understanding, and though he didn't even know why, he spoke: ' I am then. I hear you and I listen.'

Fingers of the palms stroking the man's face went still, and the hand itself slid down, to end by it's owner's side.

'Cats purr when they love, when they're happy, but also when they suffer, when they are dying…No one has explained till this day, but I know. I know that this are mantras. Those are the same words, they give the strength, and they're not ordinary words' He was breathing harder and harder. His breath was breaking and there was in turns a terrifying howl and a wheeze in his lungs. 'I never needed lots of words, you were always enough, you always had been me strength. Even when you took it away from me, even when now you had proven your superiority over me in every possible way. I don't mind. You even gave me a reason to die and the death you give me is beautiful, because you're here with me, and I still can feel you everywhere in me' the man went silent and closed his eyes, his eyelids were too heavy.

'Christ, Kakarot…! the Saiyan exclaimed, gripped his hair with his fist and started to shake his head, maybe he was doing this to drown out the words that were coming back over and over again. And it was meaningless that he still was entwining the victim with his body. Meaningless were the sun, the river and the blood with blisters coming out of the wound. 'Shit! I didn't…!' he continued to shout and started to rock back and forth subconsciously and on this view, Kakarot began to experience again the memories of the last hour.

If he could only make a sound.

What would it be?

He was silent for a while, to gain the rest of his strength and express himself with words once more. 'You are impossible.' he said ' you have always wanted to win with me and now you pity your victory.'

'Why then you-!' Vegeta threw his words straight into the face of the dying man.

'I have always wanted all that's best for you' 'and seeing his disbelief, he added 'If you dare to kiss me once more, you'll _feel_ what I have in mind.'

'And isn't that your home, your people that you were always meant to take care about?!' the other man hissed desperately trying to turn his own fault into the others guilt.

Kakarot tried to sight, but it didn't come out. Instead, he started to choke with a painful coughing fit , and with every moment from his mouth ran away the blood and the life that still remained in him.

Yet, he had to reply 'It is because I've finally understood…you are my fatherland, so I gave up to you. I am the memory of the land of your ancestors and you had to taste me as much as it's only possible. Don't we fool ourselves, you know very well that the scent of blood pleasantly rouses us both. ' He wanted only to catch his gaze, no matter what would it be like, but death refused him to get his last pleasure. Again, he lost himself in the coughing, even more frightening, and then, in a moment, he stopped moving and Vegeta already knew what happened, before the silence of Kakarot's ki hit him. He stared blankly at the little bit opened mouth of his prey, and the only thing that was around him was the feeling, or more like the awareness, that Kakarot's last breath sounded just the same, as his last orgasm.

The Saiyan didn't have the strength to get away from the body, that years ago he bounded himself with it so much. He stared both at the river that still lived it's life and at the man's dead face. And there was one thing that came into his head: that in the world does exist a love that no matter of it's power, isn't meant to be consumed.


	2. POLISH

Romanticide

Wiatr wiał delikatnie, ale z przeszywającym chłodem, nawet pomimo świecącego intensywnie słońca, zupełnie, jakby nie chciał wadzić, jednak wyraźnie miał na celu zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Obecność nie do obejścia, nie do zaprzeczenia. Tak samo, jak jawiła się sytuacja, w której znalazł się ten, co tego powiewu doświadczał.

Jakby wiatr miał pragnienia.

Wiatr nie ma, ale on miał pragnienie: pragnął oddalić się od chwili, i z tego, co ona ze sobą niosła, toteż wpatrywał się z całych sił w żółtawą kulę na nieboskłonie, i prawie już ślepł od jej światła.

Ale ucieczka nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

-Wiesz…-usłyszał i w tej samej myśli doświadczył pocieszającego muśnięcia, tak słabego, jak wspomnienie o zeszłorocznym śniegu-koty, one mruczą nawet wtedy, kiedy umierają…-głos umilkł na chwilę.-Rozumiesz mnie?

Mężczyzna, wpatrujący się w niebo trwał w milczeniu.

-Spójrz na mnie, Vegeta -ponowił głos, wciąż delikatny, ale teraz stanowczy, pomimo tego, że z każdą nutą stawał się coraz słabszy.

Tamten zareagował na swoje imię jak na dźwięk drapania paznokciem po ścianie, ale w końcu odwrócił się, może po to, by tego imienia już nie słyszeć.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół, a raczej wbił spojrzenie w jeden punkt zakrwawionej piersi, by widzieć tylko ten punkt, coraz bardziej zamazany i nic poza tym.

I nigdy nie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Patrzysz na krew-zauważył leżący i uśmiechnął się, jak wyrozumiały nauczyciel do niesfornego wychowanka-miałeś spojrzeć na mnie.

Człowiek nazwany Vegetą niepewnie przeniósł spojrzenie na twarz, ileż młodszego od niego mężczyzny, jakże bladą, niemal już przezroczystą, a na niej malował się uśmiech, który zwykle koił wszystkich wokół, a jego, teraz, wyprowadzał poza granice szaleństwa.

Jego trzęsąca się dłoń przejechała bezwiednie po ciele skąpanym w odcieniach czerwieni, jednak powoli hamowała swą podróż, gdy zbliżała się do największej z ran.

Czarnowłosy młodzian, widząc jeszcze, choć już mniej wyraźnie, lęk wydostający się poprzez dłoń Saiyana, cofnął ją, a swoją z trudem uniósł ku jego obliczu zaczął gładzić smukły policzek. Zarejestrował jeszcze, jak twarz mężczyzny oblana delikatnym szkarłatem krwi zwija się w złożony grymas żalu, złości i zaprzeczenia.

-Bądź tutaj ze mną, póki jeszcze możesz. Moim następnym kochankiem będzie Tanatos, ja już słyszę jego kroki. Ty posłuchaj więc mnie. Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał.

Vegeta próbował skupić się na czerni spojrzenia drugiego Saiyana. Kiwnął też głową w geście zrozumienia, i sam nie wiedząc czemu-przemówił:

-Jestem więc. Słyszę cię i słucham.

Palce dłoni gładzącej twarz mężczyzny zamarły, a ona sama osunęła się w dół, by skończyć u boku właściciela.

-Koty mruczą, gdy kochają, gdy są radosne, ale i gdy cierpią i gdy umierają…nikt tego dotąd nie wyjaśnił, ale ja wiem. Wiem, że to są mantry. To są te same słowa, one dają siłę, i nie są to zwykłe słowa-Oddychał coraz ciężej, oddech mu się urywał, a w płucach świszczało na przemian i charczało przeraźliwie. –Ja nigdy nie potrzebowałem wielu słów. Ty zawsze wystarczyłeś, zawsze byłeś moją siłą. Nawet wtedy, gdy mi ją zabierałeś, nawet wtedy, gdy teraz, udowadniałeś swoją wyższość na każdy możliwy sposób. Nie mam ci za złe. Dałeś mi nawet powód, by umrzeć, śmierć dajesz mi piękną, bo jesteś tu ze mną, a ja jeszcze czuję ciebie wszędzie w sobie-mężczyzna zamilkł i zmrużył oczy, powieki ciążyły już za bardzo.

-Chryste, Kakarotto…! –wykrzyknął Saiyan, zacisnął pięść na swych włosach i zaczął kręcić głową, może robił to, by zagłuszyć wciąż i wciąż powracające słowa. I już nie miało znaczenia, że swym ciałem wciąż oplatał ofiarę. Bez znaczenia były i słońce i rzeka i krew z pęcherzykami wydostająca się z rany.-Cholera! Ja nie… -krzyczał dalej i nieświadomie kołysał się w przód i w tył, a Kakarotto doświadczał na ten widok wspomnień ostatniej godziny.

Gdyby tylko mógł wydać dźwięk.

Co by to było?

Milczał przez chwilę, by zebrać resztkę sił i słowami wypowiedzieć się jeszcze.

-Jesteś niemożliwy –mówił-zawsze pragnąłeś ze mną wygrać, a teraz żałujesz.

-Dlaczego więc ty-! –Vegeta rzucił swe słowa prosto w twarz umierającego.

-Chciałem dla ciebie zawsze jak najlepiej-widząc jego niedowierzanie dodał jeszcze-jeśli odważysz się pocałować mnie jeszcze raz, _poczujesz_, co mam na myśli…

-A czy to nie ojczystą ziemię, swoich zawsze miałeś zadowalać?! –syknął tamten, rozpaczliwie próbując zamienić swoją winę w jego.

Kakarotto spróbował westchnąć, ale mu się nie udało. Miast tego zaczął dusić się bolesnym kaszlem i z każdą chwilą z jego ust uciekała i krew i resztki życia.

Musiał jednak odpowiedzieć:

-To dlatego, że w końcu zrozumiałem…Ty jesteś moją ojczyzną, więc się tobie oddałem. Ja jestem wspomnieniem ziemi twoich ojców, i musiałeś poczuć mój smak tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie oszukujmy się, dobrze wiesz, że woń krwi przyjemnie pobudza nas obu.

Chciał jeszcze uchwycić jego spojrzenie, jakie by ono nie było, ale śmierć odmówiła mu tej ostatniej rozkoszy. Ponownie zatracił się w kaszlu, jeszcze bardziej przerażającym, w pewnym momencie nie ruszył się już i Vegeta wiedział, co się stało, zanim dotarła do niego cisza jego ki. Patrzył tępo na rozchylone lekko usta swojej zdobyczy, i jedyne, co było wokół niego, to odczucie, a raczej świadomość, że ostatnie tchnienie Kakarotta brzmiało tak samo, jak jego ostatni orgazm.

Saiyan nie miał siły oddalić się od ciała, do którego jeszcze lata temu się przywiązał. Spoglądał to na rzekę, która wciąż żyła swoim życiem, to na martwą twarz mężczyzny.

I jedno wtedy przyszło mu do głowy: że istnieje na świecie taka miłość, która pomimo swej potęgi nie jest przeznaczona do konsumpcji.


End file.
